My adventure in Skyrim
by lydiana123
Summary: My adventure is all about my experience in skyrim and all of the good things and the bad things that will happen to me.


**I don't own the game, Skyrim; neither do I own the Characters of Skyrim.**

This Chapter is about Skyrim, the game. It is not the story, but it is an introduction. After the introduction, the story will follow. I decided to give you an introduction so that you know what Skyrim is all about. I will give also a prologue of what has happen to my character before I can start with my adventure. I hope you will enjoy the introduction and please review my story and be honest with the review.

**Introduction to Skyrim:**

Skyrim is a game that lets you experience the life in the medieval lifestyle. You can travel wherever you want and you don't need to follow the main quest. There are 10 different types of characters. Each character has their own main skills, but you can also learn all the skills in the game. The 10 different types of characters are: Altmer (High elf), Argonian, Bosmer (Wood elf), Breton, Dunmer (Dark elf), Imperial, Khajit, Nord, Orsiner (Orc) and Redgaurd. The game has 18 skills that you can learn. There are three groups and each group has 6 skills. The three groups are, 'The Thief', 'The Warrior' and 'The Mage'.

**Background of the characters:**

Altmer:

The Summerset Isle is home to the Altmer. The Altmer are also known as High elves. Their skill bonuses are Illusion, Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Enchanting and Restoration. The Altmer are very good mages.

Argonians:

Black Marsh is home to the Argonians. Argonians are a race of reptilian people and they have the ability to breathe underwater. They make good thieves due to their very good lock picking and sneaking skills. Their skill bonuses are Lock picking, Light Armour, Alteration, Pickpocket, Restoration and Sneak. Argonians are very good assassins, thieves, scouts and ambushers.

Bosmer:

Bosmer are the elven clan of Valenwood. They are also known as wood elf. Their skill bonuses are Archery, Alchemy, Light Armour, Pickpocket, Lock picking and sneak. They can also command wild animals. They are good scout and thieves because of their natural stealth.

Breton:

Bretons populate the province of High Rock. They are a race of humans and elven ancestry. The skill bonuses of the Bretons are Conjuration, Alchemy, Alteration, Illusion, Restoration and Speech. The Bretons make excellent mages and they have high magic resistance.

Dunmer:

The Dunmers are also known as Dark elves and they are the natives of the province of Morrowind. Their skill bonuses are Destruction, Alchemy, Alteration, Illusion, Light Armour and Sneak. The Dunmer is an advantageous race for thieves and assassins.

Imperial:

They are natives of the cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil. Imperials are home of the most well – educated, wealthy and well – spoken. Their skill bonuses are Restoration, Block, Destruction, Enchanting, Heavy Armour and One – Handed.

Khajit:

They are the cat people which inhabit the province of Elsweyr. With their natural agility and proficiency in stealth, they also have the added benefit of night vision. Their skill bonuses are Alchemy, Archery, Lock Picking, One – Handed, Pickpocket and Sneak. Due to their stealth, beguiling wit and latent agility, they make adept thieves and assassins.

Nord:

Nord's were led to skyrim by Ysgramor. They are humans from Atmora who are known for their incredible resistnce to cold and even magical frost. Their skill bonuses are Two – Handed, Block, Light Armour, One – Handed, Smithing and Speech. They make good scouts, warriors and barbarians.

Orsiner:

The Orsiner are also known as Orcs and they are the native people of the Wortgarian and Dragontail Mountains. The Orsiner are excellent warriors and blacksmithing. Their skill bonuses are Heavy Armour, Block, Enchanting, One – Handed, Smithing and Two – Handed. Their special abilities are Berserker Rage.

Redguard:

They are natives from the great desert of Hammerfell. The legend has it that Redguards are innately more proficient with the use of weaponry that any other race. Their skill bonuses are One – Handed, Alteration, Archery, Block, Destruction and Smithing. Redguard are the best defence fighter because they have the best One – Handed skill and they can you defensive magic.

**History of Cities:**

Whiterun:

Whiterun is the capital city of the whiterun hold. It is located at the edge of the hold. It was founded by Jeek of the River. When the Skyforge was discovered, Jeek of the River and his men constructed the great mead hall of Jorrvaskr. Currently Whiterun is a large city.

Riften

Riften is a city located in the south-eastern corner of the Rift. The city serves as a base for the infamous Thieves Guild, which live in the Ratway below the city. In the past Riften served as a trading hub for travellers from and to Morrowind. The whole city is bisected by a large canal that was used for small cargo boats, but because of the civil war it has fallen in disrepair, decay and stagnation.

Windhelm:

Windhelm is a city located in northeastern skyrim. Windhelm, also known as the City of Kings, serves as the capital of The Eastmarch Hold. Windhelm is also the oldest city in skyrim and possible the oldest city of man in Tamriel that is still satnding.

Winterhold:

Winterhold was a former major city and it is located in the northern Skyrim. It is the capital city of the hold of the same name. Winterhold was once a great capital rivalling Solitude in power and importance, where it is now little more than a shell of its former self due to The Great Collapse. In Winterhold is the College of Winterhold where scholars can learn how to use magic.

Dawnstar:

Dawnstar is one of the major cities in Skyrim and it is the capital of The Pale. Dawnstar is a small town; it has two mines, a small dock and a small number of residents. Dawnstar is, alongside with Winterhold and Windhelm, one of the colder settlements in Skyrim. During 2E 283 a fortress in Dawnstar was destroyed. This event led to the creation of the Fighters Guild, Mages Guild and Thieves Guild during the Guild Act.

Morthal:

Morthal is a small city in Skyrim located in the marshes of Hjaalmarch. The small population of Morthal are living very remote and therefor they were distant from most major conflicts in the recent years. The citizens appear to be reclusive and cautious of outsiders. Morthal is the only one that does not have a court wizard.

Solitude:

Solitude is the capital city of both the hold, Haafingar, Skyrim and the Imperial Legion in Skyrim. Solitude is ruled by the current Jarl Elisif the Fair, widow of the late High King Torygg. High King Torygg was killed by the Jarl Ulfrig Stormcloack. In Solitude, is the Bards College where students yearly invade the marketplace for a week of revelry possible a non-forgotten contender in the War of Succession.

Markarth:

Markarth is one of the major cities in Skyrim and the city is located in the far west of Skyrim, in the mountains of the Reach. The city has good defence even from the sky because it is in the mountains. Markarth is a long way away from other major cities and both main roads cutting through mountains therefor traveling to and from Markarth can be quite treacherous.

Falkreath:

Falkreath is another major city located in the province of Skyrim and it is the only one in the Falkreath Hold. At one time Falkreath was part of Cyrodil but later it became a settlement of Skyrim. Falkreath is famous for the large graveyard where many Nord's were buried.

Prologue…

I wake up on horse carriage with 3 other men. Our hands were tied together and it was clear to me that for some reason I was a prisoner. With me, on the carriage, were two Stormcloak's and a thief. Shortly after I woke up we arrived at Helgen. It was the Imperials who captured us. I found out that the stormcloak's were a rebellion group fighting against the Empire and their Imperial soldiers.

The captain, who was in charge, told us to get out of the carriage and the captain called our names while marking our names of a list. They asked me to step forward and I must tell them who I was. My name is Felicia Hawke and I am a female Argonian. The soldier did not saw my name on the list. He said," _Captain she is not on the list."_ The Captain replied," _Put her to the block_." After the captain spoke, I walked to the place where the others were standing.

The first prisoner went to the block to await his fate.' RRROOOAAARRR' Suddenly there was that sound, one of the imperials asks, "_Did you hear that?_" General Tullius replied, _"Forget about it."_ Shortly after the pause the prisoner went to the block and the Headsman chopped of the head of the prisoner. 'RRROOOAAARRR' Suddenly there was that sound again. The Imperial guard is getting paranoid.

The Captain said that I am next. I walked over to the block and also I await my fate. As I lay there I saw a monster in the sky. The headsman lifted his weapon in the air but before he could strike down, he was knocked down by the force when the dragon landed. After the dragon landed on a structure 100 m away and all hell broke loose.

The dragon started his attack on the village and I tried to get as soon as possible out of that place. I followed Ralof to a nearby tower. Inside the tower we found the Jarl and another stormcloak soldier. Ulfrig said that we must move immediately and that it was not safe. We went up the stairs and suddenly the dragon, known as Alduin, made a hole in the wall of the tower. He sends a blast of fire through the hole and it barely misses me. Ralof said to me that I must jump through the hole and onto the roof of the inn below the tower. He also said that he will catch up as soon as he can.

As I jumped through the tower, I landed on the roof of the inn and walked to the end. As I came to the end of the roof, I jumped through a gap in the roof and onto the ground. Ahead of me I saw Imperials and I walked over to them. The soldier said that if I want to stay alive I must follow him. The dragon was also there and we scramble to find cover. As soon as the dragon was gone we continue on our path to the keep. We paused again because the dragon was directly on top of us. We waited patiently for the dragon to move again before we can move. Minutes later the dragon moved and so did we. Shortly after that we came to the keep where Ralof catches up with us. I decided to continue with Ralof.

I am sorry for ending this story on an unfinished note but i have decided to use this as a testing story to see what you, as readers, think on how i write and to point out the mistakes that i made. I am busy working on a more exciting story for you.

Don't forget to review my story and tell me what you think about the story.


End file.
